High School Creepypasta
by Mary Ruiz
Summary: (Este es un fanfic Jeff The Killer x Reader -o lector-) Asistes a una escuela dónde llevas un año, y en ésta asisten los creepypastas más y menos conocidos incluyendo a Jeff The Killer por quien ocultas un profundo amor. Creo que esto te va a gustar :)
1. El Pasillo Seis

"_**High School of Creepypastas"**_

_**Hello! :3**_

_**Hoy les traigo un fic dedicado a todas las Killernaticas (?) de JeffxReader –o Lector, es lo mismo- o cómo algunas otras lo conocen "Jeff the Killer & Tú", este es el primer fic que publico que sea JeffxReader, pero he leído varios y no soy del todo una novata en esto.**_

_**Esta idea la tengo planeada desde hace cómo dos o tres años, pero con el paso del tiempo le he estado haciendo algunas modificaciones, espero y lo disfruten.**_

_**¡Ah! Y les aviso que no toda la historia va a tratar de ti (lectora –obviamente- a no ser que…¡seas lector! D: okno…) y nuestro querido asesino Jeffrey ,también no hay que dejar a los otros creepys de lado. –se merecen una aparición importante en el fiiic D: - **_

_**Los Creepypastas utilizados en esta historia no me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos autores.**_

_**Excepto al personaje de Susan Sewn, pueden preguntar por su historia mediante los invox si gustan.**_

_**¡Disfruta de tu nuevo cole con todos los creppys -más y menos conocidos- de compañeros tuyos! :D **_

…

**(Tú nombre o Tn) POV'S**

Era de día.

Como siempre, me tenía que levantar a las seis de la mañana para asistir al cole, algo de lo que no me había acostumbrado a hacer aún, los rayos del Sol siempre me habían lastimado la vista, yo hubiera preferido volver a dormir pero no podía, mi cuerpo no me dejaba…,rayos.

Admito que me gusta asistir al colegio pero solo por el profesor Chuck, el profesor Splendorman, la señorita Bloddy Mary ,y por el profesor Freddy K.

Sus clases son las únicas que me agradan, el resto no me interesa ,pero eso no impide que no saque buenas calificaciones.

Me levanté de la cama, me desnudé y me cambié por una polera blanca con un corazón con estilo tribal negro en el centro, mini-shorts de mezclilla un poco rotos, y converses rojos, lo que acostumbro llevar todos los días, tomé mi cuchillo y una navaja de repuesto ,me hice mis cortes diarios en mis dedos con la navaja de repuesto y la volví a meter en los bolsillos de la polera.

Cogí mi mochila, me despedí de mi gato Grinny ,y me marché al cole.

En la mochila había cargado mi reproductor, le di play y me puse mis audífonos, justo cuando la canción comenzaba a sonar, mi mejor amiga, Alice Liddle ,se acercaba corriendo hacia mí con una sonrisa en su rostro, le devolví la sonrisa y abrí los brazos para invitarla a un abrazo.

Alice fue la primera en hablarme cuando iniciamos el curso ,descubrimos que teníamos muchas cosas en común, nos hablamos mucho y siempre la pasamos bien, recuerdo el día en que le gastamos una buena broma a Ben o cuando nos pasamos el día entero sin entrar a clases porque el director Slender nos dejó a cargo de su pequeña hijastra problemática y traviesa ,Sally , o cuando ayudé a Alice a que se convirtiera en novia de Painter.

Todo el tiempo que hemos pasado juntas, demuestra que podríamos declararnos cómo hermanas o mejores amigas inseparables y el enorme afecto mutuo entre nosotras.

Y la quiero mucho cómo mi hermana mayor.

-¡Hey (Tn)! ¿Lista para otro día de escuela?- Alice preguntó, esto último lo dijo en un tono ligeramente sarcástico, tanto ella como yo sabemos que algunas clases son totalmente aburridas y eran cómo una tortura mental por cincuenta y cinco minutos ,aunque ya supiéramos cómo se sentía una de esas…

-Supongo que si…- Le respondí con el mismo tono.

Las dos caminamos hasta el colegio porque el bus no llegaba luego de diez minutos, le compartí uno de mis audifonos y nos encontramos con Painter que estaba esperando el bus también, Alice me devolvió el audífono y me dijo que continuaría su camino con Painter, asentí con la cabeza y le dediqué una sonrisa, comprendía que Alice se fuera con él, Painter se había enfermado por una semana y no lo pudimos ver durante ese tiempo ,imagino que se extrañaron.

Yo ,por mi parte me encontré con otra de mis mejores amigas.

-¡Hey ,Susan!- Al parecer logré llamar su atención, sus cabellos rubios pálidos se mecieron por el viento fresco para mostrarme su rostro y luego me sonrió –o eso parecía- ,ya que su boca estaba cosida, pero su muñequito de trapo Button, habló por ella.

-¡Qué tal (Tn)! Estaba esperando el bus pero no ha venido, ¿Tú lograste verlo?- Preguntó o…¿preguntaron? ,yo negué con la cabeza.

-No creo que venga hoy Susy, ¿me acompañas al cole?- Ella asintió y me siguió el paso.

-¿Qué pasó con Alice? Siempre te acompaña a la escuela- Preguntó ella.

-Sí, pero se fue con Painter, él estuvo enfermo toda la semana, y hasta ahora volvió, y entiendo que se hayan extrañado- Respondí yo, ella asintió en signo de que entendía también.

En cuestión de unos pocos minutos llegamos al cole, y Susan y yo pudimos observar que muchos estaban entrando tarde.

-Imagino que algunos ya se imaginaban que venía el bus- Susan río un poco dentro de su boca cocida.

Me uní a la ligera risa para luego adentrarnos al cole.

Al entrar, Susan se despidió de mí para ir con su novio, Masky.

Nos dan media hora libre antes de entrar a clases, así que me fui por ahí a caminar un poco, por el camino me encontré con Jane, pero antes de que le pudiera decir algo, Liu, su novio se le acercó para que pasearan un rato.

-Wow…todas tienen novio ¿no?- murmuré, en ese instante pensé en Jeff…y pensé en lo hermosos que eran sus ojos azules, son preciosos, su sonrisa amplia, su piel pálida…de vez en cuando me pongo a pensar cómo sería si fuera novia de Jeff, cómo serían nuestras citas, cómo serían nuestros besos, todo lo que tuviera que ver si él y yo tuviéramos una relación.

Pasé por el sexto pasillo y me encontré con algo totalmente des agradable…

-Nina y…Jeff…¿b-besan-dose?- Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al instante, ambos estaban en frente de los casilleros, Jeff estaba apresando a Nina y la estaba besando…enrolló a Nina de la cintura ,ella no se inmutaba ,parecía que no le importaba pero…Dios, no puedo soportar esto más, tropecé mientras daba un paso hacia atrás, caí y me dolió, lo sentí hasta el hueso y eso solo me provocó llorar más fuerte.

Jeff volteó la mirada y me vio.

-(Tn) ,¿estás bien?- Él me preguntó.

-No…- negué fuertemente con la cabeza y alejé sus manos de mí, y salí corriendo ,Jeff trató de seguirme pero yo era más rápida.

Nina es otra de mis amigas…no puede ser posible que me traicione de esa manera, Nina no es capaz de hacer eso…

Y Jeff…ni si quiera sé si podré hablarle o por lo menos dirigirle la mirada.

Me dirigí a mi primera clase…y la de Jeff también, era con el Prof. Charles Lee Ray o mejor conocido como "Chuky" ,él es el profesor al que más le tengo confianza, a pesar de su reputación, es un buen hombre y asesino.

Yo lo llamo C Ray o Charly, detesta que lo llamen por su verdadero nombre, quiero creer que no le moleste que yo lo haga.

Además me considera como la hija que nunca tuvo.

Y yo como el padre que no pude tener, al menos en alma, no en cuerpo…haha.

La clase comenzaba en unos 15 minutos ,así que tenía tiempo para charlar con él.

Chuck me vio entrar llorando y algo sucia, se supone que deberían limpiar el pasillo seis hoy pero al parecer no lo hicieron.

-(Tn) ¿qué te pasó?- Charles me preguntó, entonces le conté todo lo sucedido temblando un poco y se me dificultaba hablar, al final su mirada se tornó fría y sádica ,mucho más de la que acostumbra tener en el rostro, con eso ya era suficiente darse cuenta de que ahora Chucky tenía un odio severo hacia Jeff.

Él ya sabía que he estado enamorada de Jeff por más de dos años, y que fuimos buenos amigos y buenos compañeros de asesinatos desde siempre.

Sabía todo el enorme afecto que yo le tenía a Jeff.

Y yo sabía que a Jeff le gustaba Nina ,él tenía un afecto grande por ella.

Y a pesar de eso seguí manteniéndome de pie y siendo feliz, pero después de lo que pasó ,no creo poder estar feliz por…unos días.

Chuck solo me abrazó y me dio unos golpecitos en la espalda, después de un par de minutos de mostrar su rostro lleno de furia ,fue cuando mostró la mirada llena de amor y sinceridad que escondía detrás de todas esas cicatrices y la piel de plástico.

La persona que estaba detrás de un brutal muñeco asesino, era una persona generosa y amorosa que se preocupa por los que quiere.

-Hey…tampoco me abraces del trasero (Tn)- Me reí del comentario que hizo Chucky, era un muñeco en un banco para niños seguido de otro y otro banco, cada uno más grande, era como una escalera de bancos.

Me separé del abrazo aun riéndome y me encontré con una linda sonrisa de parte de Charles, devolví la sonrisa y me sequé las lágrimas.

Justo en ese instante ,los demás de la clase entraron, incluyendo a Alice, Susan, Jane ,Nina…y Jeff.

Mis cuatro amigas me hicieron señas para que me sentara con ellas ,somos cinco y los asientos son de dos, Alice se sentó con Susan y Jane se sentó con Nina, yo me senté en el pupitre que estaba en medio de dónde estaban ellas y el asiento a mi derecha estaba vacío ,Jeff quería sentarse ahí pero Jack se sentó primero.

Jack le dedicó una mirada furiosa a Jeff, éste se la devolvió y se sentó con Ben, su mejor amigo.

-Dime, ¿qué te hizo?- Jack me susurró con un tono severo.

-¿Cómo sabes que me hizo algo?- Le pregunté yo.

-Lo pude ver en tu cara- Jack traía la máscara arriba y descubría su rostro, en el cuál se veía fácilmente que estaba furioso.

Yo suspiré, Jack es mi mejor amigo a quién lo considero como mi hermano, lo conozco desde más tiempo que Jeff, alguna vez me enamoré de él, pero luego solo le tomé cómo un hermano.

Así que le conté todo mientras los demás de mis compañeros se sentaban en los pupitres junto a sus amigos, o iban de un grupo de cuatro y dos se sentaban en uno y otro par en otro pupitre.

-¡Muy bien, cállense! Tuvieron media hora para colitear, ahora presten atención si es que quieren ser buenos asesinos- C Ray llamó la atención de todos, no le gusta que no le presten atención o le falten el respeto…

Ahora que lo pienso, es extraño que no nos haya callado con palabras cómo "¡Luego pueden joder a los demás!" o "¡Ya cállense hijos de #$&%".

Toda la escuela sabe que Chucky es el más majadero de todos los maestros del cole, y no le importa si nos ofende o no, pero siempre ha usado las groserías con sus alumnos favoritos cómo pequeñas bromas, por ejemplo lo hace con Toby, Alice, yo y Tails.

Pero, volviendo a la realidad, todos se callaron al primer grito de Chuck, se ve que también se extrañan de que no haya dicho alguna grosería a la primera.

…

Después de que terminaran las clases, llegó la hora de salida, la cual era a las seis de la tarde…

Sip, así de largo es el día de escuela.

Esta vez, Alice estuvo conmigo el resto del día.

Nina quiso explicarme lo que había pasado en el pasillo seis pero le dije que estaba muy lastimada y que me podría explicar después.

Pero le mentí…

Yo no creo que eso haya sido un accidente ,y no creo en Nina, es mi amiga pero esta vez no le creo mucho…

No sé a quién creerle, he escuchado por otros pasillos chismes que sospecho que no serían ciertos ,por eso no sé si Nina me diría la verdad.

_Siempre he tenido problemas de confianza…_

-Hey, está oscureciendo y ya tengo que volver a casa ¿nos vemos mañana?- Alice me dijo.

-Claro, después de todo mañana es Sábado- Me encogí de hombros y me despedí de Alice.

Volví a quedar sola.

Hasta que la figura de un joven de sudadera blanca y pantalones de vestir negros, se acercaba a mi corriendo ,estaba saliendo del patio trasero de la escuela y también parecía agitado.

-¡Hey (Tn)! Déjame explicarte, por favor- quise alejarme pero Jeff me tomó fuertemente del brazo para que no me fuera.

-Por favor, acompáñame- Jeff me dedicó una mirada sincera, parecía más bien preocupado, asentí con la cabeza acompañado de un suspiro y lo seguí.

Luego de un rato, llegamos a una cabaña dentro de un bosque muy hermoso, el Sol llegaba a iluminar toda el área ,de vez en cuando otras personas llegaban a curiosear pero siempre terminaban muertos por Jeff.

Recuerdo que una vez un joven vino a propósito a la cabaña de Jeff para "suicidarse", el hecho de que el joven no tuviera miedo de que Jeff lo asesinara nos sorprendió mucho a ambos, ninguna víctima de Jeff se había mostrado serio ante él.

Después de que lo matara, lo dejó caer en un profundo pozo, porque el joven le dijo que no quería que encontraran su cuerpo y Jeff aceptó con mucho gusto, haha.

Entramos a su habitación y nos sentamos en su cama.

…

**Jeff POV'S**

-Entonces, ¿por qué estás llorando?- Le pregunté a (Tn) ,se supone que ella ya sabía que Nina me gustaba, no veo el problema…

(Tn) estaba a punto de responderme, pero al parecer un nudo en su garganta le impidió responderme, fui por un vaso de agua y se lo di para que su nudo desapareciera.

-Bueno…eres mi mejor amigo, casi cómo un hermano y…- Se quedó callada unos momentos ,el nudo no había desaparecido del todo, así que tomó otro poco de agua y volvió a abrir la boca para hablar.

-Si Nina te aleja de mi…no tendría a mi amigo conmigo- Noté que sus mejillas se tornaron color rojo carmín pero posiblemente podría ser por el llanto, al instante en que ella me dijo eso sentí que mis mejillas ardían, no pude evitar sonreír al respecto…literalmente.

-Siempre seré tu amigo, tu mejor amigo (Tn) ,nada hará que me olvide de ti- La envolví en un abrazo, sin querer olí su cabello ,aspiré el aroma.

…_Chocolate y Coco_…

Honestamente no me gusta mucho el coco, pero combinado con el chocolate, es un olor satisfactorio y tranquilizante.

Con una mano le acaricié el cabello y se sentía un poco enredado pero suave, la apegue más hacia mi hasta que su mejilla izquierda quedó apoyada en mi hombro derecho, después de un par de minutos pude notar que (Tn) no se movía ,la sacudí ligeramente pero solo descubrí que estaba dormida.

Decidí llevarla a casa, pero por alguna razón no quería salir yo, tenía que hacerlo alguien más…

Veamos, ¿a quién conozco que viva aquí en el bosque y pueda llevarla?...o no, ¡Slender no! No confío en él. Entonces, ¿quién más? ¡Splendor! Oh pero él vive en la feria abandonada que está del otro lado.

Arg…bien.

**Jeff POV'S fin**

-No confío mucho en ti, ni tú en mi- Jeff le dedicó una mirada severa al hombre delgado.

-Pero te pido que por favor la lleves a casa- El menor le entregó a (Tn) a Slender, éste la cargó y aun que no tuviera rasgos ,parecía extrañado, Jeff no le hace favores a la gente y solo dice "por favor" si lo obligan, y le sorprendió más el hecho de que le importe esa chica, es decir, son buenos amigos pero…algo como esto nunca había pasado.

Le dedicó una última mirada de extrañeza y luego se retiró de ahí, Jeff lo perdió de vista unos segundos después.

…

**Y bueno, este es el fin del primer capítulo ,espero les haya gustado :)**

**Seguiré escribiendo el capítulo dos ,los caps van a ser algo largos pero lo que busco es que lo disfruten.**

**Good mañanas/tardes/noches –y tal vez madrugadas (¿que hacen despiertas señoritas? Okno…)- y no olviden dejar un review ,lo apreciaré mucho :D**

**Cobra Out 3**


	2. Te mentí para protegerme

"_**High School of Creepypastas"**_

_**Hello my Sweet Cupcakes :3 (Sorry por tardar tanto -.- not cool man)**_

_**Bueno, en el capítulo pasado dije que era una escuela de creepypastas ¿no? Y resulta que apareció Chuky y _ tn) mencionó a Freddy K.**_

_**Ok, me he dado cuenta que cuando hay este tipo de fics con creepypastas en las escuelas siempre hay pocos creepypastas, y, ¿qué mejor que añadirle a nuestra preciosa escuela a iconos de la cinematrografía del horror?**_

_**Ah, por si no sabían quién era "Painter" es un creppypasta llamado "Bloody Painter" –es un amor :3- se los recomiendo, no es tan asombroso pero es interesante. **_

_**En fin, pasemos al fic :)**_

…

_**_(Tn) POV'S**_

Desperté.

Y por lo visto ya era de noche.

Me sentía un poco extraña, sentía que algo iba mal, miré hacia ambos lados tratando de ver qué pasaba a mi alrededor.

Hasta que después de unos segundos ,logré ver a...

_-¿Slender…man?- _Susurré ,pero al parecer él logró escucharme.

-_Ah, hola _(tn), hasta que por fin despiertas- _Slender no tiene rostro,pero si lo tuviera, juraría que me sonrió. No me importó eso, pero aun así le devolví la sonrisa.

No sabía cómo es que estaba con Slender aquí, lo último que recuerdo fue que estaba con Jeff, me había terminado de explicar lo que había pasado en el pasillo seis…

_**Flashback…**_

Jeff y yo nos sentamos en un sofá algo viejo y sucio ,tenía muchas costuras, sospeché que pudo haber sido Susan, puesto que muchos de mis amigos y amigas y yo vamos seguido a la cabaña de Jeff.

-_Muy bien, ¿qué me quieres decir?-_ Pregunté. Jeff se sentó al lado de mí, un poco más cerca de lo normal lo cual me hizo sobresaltarme un poco.

_-Mira…-_ Jeff suspiró antes de seguir. _–No sé cuál sea tu problema pero tú sabes muy bien que me gusta Nina, y mucho. Así que lo único que planeaba era declarármele a ella, pero lamentablemente me rechazó y estaba a punto de decirme algo de ti relacionado conmigo pero luego dejó el tema de lado y me pareció extraño-_ "Maldita Nina…" pensé yo mientras mis mejillas se inflaban un poco y se teñían de un color rosado. _-Pero no me importaba lo que tuviera que ver contigo- _¿Q…qué?...yo…¿no le importo? –_Así que la acorralé y comencé a besarla, al poco tiempo ella se acostumbró pero no me correspondía, pero eso era más que suficiente para mí, pero en ese momento apareciste…- _Jeff soltó otro suspiro. –_Oye, lo siento si soy muy directo pero es lo que yo pienso- _No aguanté y varias lágrimas salían de mis ojos, pude notar que Jeff se puso alerta ,aunque por otro lado se veía un poco indiferente.

-_Si…lo e…entiendo_- Tartamudee.

-_Entonces, ¿por qué estás llorando?- _Me preguntó ,no pude responderle, puesto que tenía una especie de nudo en la garganta que me impedía soltar palabra, Jeff se dio cuenta de esto y me dio un vaso de agua, con eso pude hablar un poco.

_-__Bueno…eres mi mejor amigo, casi cómo un hermano y…-_ El nudo volvió, tomé otro poco de agua y pude volver a recuperar el control de mis cuerdas vocales.

-_Si Nina te aleja de mi…no tendría a mi amigo conmigo- _Le mentí, era más bien "_Si Nina te aleja de mí, me robaría a la persona que más amo en este mundo y jamás te fijarías en mí"_ ,de todas formas, mis mejillas ardían y se pintaban de rojo.

Alcé la mirada y vi que Jeff igual estaba algo rojo de las mejillas y, aunque ya tuviera una sonrisa formada en su rostro ,se veía que me dedicaba una sonrisa sincera.

_-Siempre seré tu amigo, tu mejor amigo _(Tn) ,nada hará que me olvide de ti- _Abrí mis ojos y mis mejillas ardieron todavía más (si es que se podía) y para colmo, Jeff me abrazó ,sentí su calor y la humedad tibia de la sangre en su sudadera ,no sé si fue parte de algunas de mis fantasi…digo, de mi imaginación ,o Jeff estaba oliendo mi cabello. Fue demasiado para mí, todo era perfecto y ya podía ver el escenario rosa con burbujas de brillitos en el aire, pero no pude disfrutar más de esos momentos ,pues me quedé dormida en sus brazos.

_**Fin del Flashback…**_

Mi corazón latió con fuerza luego de recordar ese momento, pero luego ignoré mis estúpidos y bellos latidos para preguntar.

-_¿Cómo llegué aquí?- _Le pregunté a Slender.

-_Jeff me pidió que te llevara a tu casa- _Él me respondió.

Asentí.

Después de un par de minutos llegamos a mi casa.

Me hizo el favor de llevarme a mi ventana y arroparme, es un poco extraño que tu director actúe como una madre y tú seas la pequeña dulce niña.

-_Nos vemos otro día _(Tn)-_ Slender me dijo.

-_Igualmente slendy- _Me despedí con la mano y mi director se esfumó.

_**Al día Siguiente…**_

**Alice POV'S**

-_A levantarse chiquilla- _Escuché una voz masculina muy familiar, es la voz con la que me duermo y me levanto durante los 365 días del año.

-_Gato…no me molestes- _Le respondí al gato ,la verdad es muy molesto e irritante, cuándo se acerca puedo oler su asqueroso aliento de sangre podrida. –_Déjame- _

_-Y ¿Qué harás si no quiero hacerlo?- _Me destapé sólo los ojos para verlo y lanzarle una mirada asesina, pero el sólo sonreía maliciosamente mostrándome los colmillos.

-_¿Qué? ¿Ahora si te levantarás?- _El gato me preguntó, suspiré.

No le contesté ,pero me dispuse a levantarme. Me estiré para acariciar un poco la cabeza de gato, me dirigí al closet y cambiarme el piyama por mi atuendo de siempre, pero esta vez quise dar una referencia de modernidad a mi atuendo de siempre.

Cambié mis mayas blancas con rayas negras por unos jeans negros y unos listones del mismo diseño de las mayas ,mi vestido lo reemplacé por una blusa blanca con bolsillos –en cada uno una marca diferente de color negro- ,encima una chaqueta azul marino –las mangas eran cortas- que me llegaba hasta las caderas, mi collar de siempre, mis botas negras, y el listón de calavera lo convertí en un cinturón.

Fui a desayunar.

De ahí salí de casa a visitar a _(Tn) acompañada por gato.

En el camino me encontré con Painter , estaba en una banca sentado, traía la máscara arriba y podía ver sus ojos azul zafiro, su piel un poco pálida y cabello negro…simplemente era muy lindo.

Notó mi presencia y me saludó, yo le devolví el saludo con un abrazo y un beso.

-_Hola, amor- _Él me dijo.

-_Hola- _Devolví el saludo.

-_A ¿dónde vas?- _

_-Voy con gato a visitar a _(tn)- _

_-Hola __**Helen**__- _Gato _saludó _a Painter, y Gato sabe que él odia que lo llamen por su verdadero nombre.

Painter gruñó, luego trató de calmarse y se volvió hacia mí.

_-¿Puedo acompañarte? Me enteré de lo ocurrido con Jeff.- Yo asentí con una de mis pocas sonrisas tiernas._

…

_**Y eso es todo amigos/amigas!**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo tanto cómo a mi :D Dejen un comentario ,no olviden suscri…ah eso es en youtube -w- (LOL) **_

_**Si gustan agreguen mi fic a favoritos o síganlo ¡hacia el camino de la fama!**_

_**No olviden dejar review :3**_

_**ByeBye Razita! :3 **_


End file.
